Sabotage
by DeathEaterAtHeart
Summary: Story of Charlie Weasley's daughter falling in love.Inspired by Taylor Swifts song Sabotage
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"Sophie come on you'll miss the train honey" Charlie Weasley called softly to his 11 year old daughter over the students and parents who where sending there children off to Hogwarts. Some for the first time, some for the last.

"Daddy?"Little Sophie said barley above a whisper tugging onto her fathers robes. Clutching the red toy dragon she had been attached to since birth, she had simply named it Dragon.

"Yes Sophie?"Charlie said crouching down so he was level with the short 11 year old.

"Do i have to go to Hogwarts, Cant I just stay home with you and mummy?"Sophie pleaded fluttering her thick long lashes over her honest blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit.

Charlie frowned slightly, He knew his daughter was nervous about starting Hogwarts but he didn't know she was this nervous. He picked up the hand that wasn't clinging onto dragon and squeezed it playfully.

"Listen Soph, you have your big brother Arthur to protect you from anything and you can always owl me and mummy if you miss us and we'll owl straight back. Hogwarts is one of the best places in the whole wide world and I promise you're going to love it" Charlie smiled down at the little red head.

"Pinkie promise?" Sophie said staring him in the eye with a small smiled on her lips.

"I pinkie promise" Charlie grinned and he did so.

Sophie wrapped her arms round Charlie's neck. She then let go and gave her mum a final goodbye hug and kiss. Her brother Arthur then guided her onto the Hogwarts express and to sit next to him, their cousin Victoire, who like Sophie was just starting Hogwarts and Teddy Lupin in a compartment near the back of the train.

* * *

><p>The great hall was beautiful, Sophie's neck was sore from all the examining of the huge hall she had done. She listened as the head master gave the routine speech that Arthur had told her about and then she stood biting her lip as they went through the names of first years that where to be sorted into housed.<p>

"Sophie Vivienne Weasley" The deputy called.

Sophie's stomach did a huge flip as she walked up to the hat. Her hands where shaking slightly and she could feel sweat forming on her brow. She wished she hadn't put Dragon in her trunk, she needed him for comfort.

The hat was placed on her head. Sophie could hear it muttering to itself. She couldn't make out what it was saying but she was sure she heard the words "_Hufflepuff or __Gryffindor__"_.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat screeched and it was lifted off her head.

Sophie could help but smile proudly as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. She felt relieved that she had been put in the same house as her brother and most of all Teddy.  
>Sophie took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to her brother and across from Teddy.<p>

"Well done getting into Gryffindor Soph" Teddy grinned at her and she blushed back.  
>And that's how it all began.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you so much for your amazing reviews i hadn't expected for not updating sooner i have been busy with exams and stuff.****  
><strong>**To answer you questions;****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**psycho17: Didn't really think about it... hmm He married some random Romanian chick lets leave it at that ;) x**

**Nxt222: She not a nice person. Dont know why but i've always seen her as a bitch :/ x**

**Anyways heres the Chapter 1 its crappy and short but i promise to do better  
>Enjoy xoxo<strong>

Fred and James laughed loudly as they knocked the cake out of Victoire's hand. The cake went flying in the air. Some of it landed on Victoire new top and in her _perfect_blonde hair.

"JAMES POTTER, FRED WEASLEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Victoire screamed at them and began chasing them around the garden shouting curse words at them.

It was the last day of summer and as usual the Weasleys gathered at the burrow for the end of summer party. Most of the Weasley kids where playing games and the adults sat inside chatting away but Fred and James where up to their tricks.

Sophie rolled her honest blue eyes at her cousins lack of humor. She looked around for a minute when her eyes landed on the certain blue haired boy she had been look for.

The red head frowned, He was sitting on his own at the picnic table, staring into space. His eye brows raised in deep thought.

Sophie looked at her family. They where all busy doing their own thing. Sophie got up from her seat next to little Lily who was giggling at James and Fred and walked over to where Teddy was sitting.

"Hey Ted you ok?"She asked quietly chewing on her bottom lip and shoving her hand in her jeans back pockets.

"Why wouldn't i be its a party isn't it" Teddy said staring at the floor. He looked up to see Sophie's big innocent blue eyes staring at him. He smiled softly.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him shaking her head slightly "You know what i mean Ted" She whispered.

Victoire and Teddy hadn't been talking the past few days, Sophie suspected they had a fight.

"I know, I just don't want talk about it" He said bitterly his smile had disappeared and it was replaced by an annoyed look.

"Fine suffer in silence then" Sophie sighed turning to walk away. Teddy grabbed her hand softly and she spun back around to face him.

"I'm sorry Soph" Teddy simply said before getting up and walking indoors.

Sophie stared after him. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She could feel butterfly's fluttering around in her stomach. She slapped her face with the palm of her hand and laughed without humor. She had to stop acting like a little love struck first year,after all Teddy was with Victoire and they where sure to make up soon. After the summer Sophie would be starting her 5th year at Hogwarts and Teddy would be starting his 7th and final year. Sophie just had to avoid him for most of the year. Which was hard considering he was Gryffindors quidditch captain and she was a beater.

"SOPHIE HURRY UP!"Victoire shouted impatiently as she stood in the compartment door way,her hand on her hips and her blonde hair looking as perfect as ever.

Sophie walked along the aisle dragging her trunk behind her.

"Thanks for the help Vic" She muttered sarcastically pushing past Victoire and plopping down on a the seat.

"Why do you pack so much clothes anyway" Victoire said taking the trunk and opening it eyeing the lacey underwear she saw lying at the top of the pile of clothes.

"Trying to impress someone?"She asked waggling her blonde eyebrows as she waved a black lacey bra in Sophie's face.

Sophie blushed wildly grabbing the bra from Victoire."NO!"

"Dont lie, i know you fancy Lorcan?" Victoire smiled smugly.

Sophie made a disgusted face. Lorcan Scamander had been after her for awhile now. Everyone had it in their heads that him and Sophie where made for each other. Of course Lorcan was gorgeous but Sophie wasn't attracted to him that only Victoire knew who Sophie really would hate her forever.

Sophie was about to reply when the girls compartment door swung open. Sophie looked up to see her bother, Lorcan, Lysander and Teddy standing in the doorway.

"Hello Teddy" Victoire grinned up at him like a little puppy. Sophie rolled her eyes knowing they must have made up.

"Umm sis why are you holding your underwear" Arthur asked raising a red eyebrow.

Sophie looked down to see she was still holding the bra. Teddy looked and his eyes widened before he burst into uncontrollable laughter ,along with Lysander.  
>Lorcan waggled his eyebrows at her.<p>

"Are those for me?"He winked while smirking down at her. Arthur smacked him in the ribs.

"_Shit_, NO SHUT UP LORCAN" Sophie shouted at him throwing the bra in the trunk and closing it quicker than you could say _snitch_.


End file.
